


all the fear and the fire at the end of the world (happens each time a boy falls in love with a girl)

by branwyns



Series: RWBY [33]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/branwyns/pseuds/branwyns
Summary: It's been almost a year since Mercury saw Red, or anyone other than Em and Cinder and the rest of Salem's cabal for longer than a day.He's beginning to miss finding her petals everywhere.
Relationships: Mercury Black/Ruby Rose
Series: RWBY [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237511
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	all the fear and the fire at the end of the world (happens each time a boy falls in love with a girl)

**Author's Note:**

> i just really love ruby x (appropriately aged) antagonist ships.

There weren't many places to be alone in Salem's castle. There were even less that weren't absolutely disgusting or else falling apart.

Mercury was very good at finding hiding places though, having a long time to figure it out. He felt a little bad for leaving Em alone, but the big guy seemed to have taken a shining to her with the way he tried to protect her from Salem. He was quietly grateful for that, because he wasn't sure he would have been able to stand up to her himself. If there was one thing he understood, it was hierarchies, and if his boss was scared of her boss? He was also scared of that boss.

He took a quick look around the alcove, making sure nothing had decided to make his hiding spot its home. Everything was still the way he'd left it the last time he'd hidden away, just before the failure of Cinder's mission to take out the Spring Maiden. He checked behind himself for anyone following before allowing himself to relax. 

He settled down on a window ledge and pulled out his tool kit, deciding to do a quick tune-up on his legs. He refused to let that creepy ass doctor even breathe near them, prefering to fix them himself. Something clattered to the ground and he squinted into the gloom. A flash of silver caught his eye and he reached down to scoop it up.

A keychain of Red's emblem. He felt his face flush slightly, remembering buying it in a moment of impulse. 

_"Ugh, why would you buy that?" Emerald had asked, making a face at it. Mercury raised an eyebrow at the little snowflake decal she had on the back of her Scroll and she flushed._

_"Well, we have to pretend to be their friends anyway, might as well support their school in the tournament by buying team merch, Emmy."_

_She scowled at him and opened her mouth, probably to tell him off for the nickname, but Cinder smoothly cut their bickering off. "Children, stop fighting. You can crush on them all you want, but do not get attached. Now run along, I must speak with Roman. Take Neo with you."_

_The younger girl popped up beside them and gave a feral grin, hands flying._

He traced his pinkie over the petals of the symbol, heart clenching. He missed finding her stupid petals all over every time she used her Semblance. He missed tossing his arm over her shoulders and drawling out her nickname. He would never admit it to anyone besides himself, but he was breathless when he saw her at Haven, not truly expecting her to be there.

He almost wished he and Em had turned on Cinder at Beacon. He didn't think they would have, even if he had allowed himself to admit his crush, but part of him wondered what would have happened if they had. Would they be fighting alongside RWBY at Beacon right now? 

Would Red even have forgiven him even if he had? 

He shut his eyes and breathed out slowly. He tucked the keychain away and pulled out his tools and flashlight and started working at his knee joint. Working on his legs always helped him clear his head of bothersome thoughts about Red and a life where he did good in the world.

They were stupid anyway.


End file.
